


Emma Stilinski

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I have feels m'kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels





	Emma Stilinski

Emma Stilinski was human. Turned witch. Turned human member of the Hale pack. 

She was a mother. A godmother. An aunt. A friend.

She had one son. 

She was stupidly in love with her husband.

She liked to listen to old rock and whenever a favourite came on she sway her hips and sway her arms around barely aware of what was happening around her.

She liked candle smoke and crunchy autumn leaves.

She had a best friend named Mandy. 

She had a tattoo. 

She had a laugh that would make even the grumpyist grump ever laugh with joy. 

She loved her garden and its wooden swing set. 

She smiles in her sleep. 

And she always was loved.


End file.
